


在这之前

by Armand42



Category: Love Death And Robots
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 可看作是另一个平行宇宙里的他们的故事





	在这之前

**Author's Note:**

> CP：狼人组-索别斯基/戴克（斜线有意义）

戴克从不安稳的睡梦中醒来，屋内的景象在他的眼前都是模糊一片。他用力眨了眨眼睛，嗅到了一丝略带土腥味的水雾，比平日要更加潮湿的空气像薄纱一样包裹住他，整个人都仿佛在空中上下漂浮。  
“戴克？”  
一道粗哑的声音在耳边响起。他落地了。  
率先感受到的是柔软的织物在他身下轻微摩擦，然后是源源不断地来自于身侧的热度，就像冬日里的火炉。象牙白的窗帘随风鼓出一个优雅流畅的弧度，是这股风带来了水雾的气息。  
戴克落地了。此时此刻，他躺在床上，和另一个同类分享同一张被子，浴室里放着两个同款的牙杯，门口玄关柜上的篓子里放着两串钥匙。  
物体振动的每一个细微声响都在提醒他一个不容置疑的事实——现在他不是一个人了。  
“戴克，看着我。”一阵窸窣声打断了他的遐思，旁边的男人改仰躺为侧卧，一双比自己还要粗上一圈的强壮臂膀搂住了他的腰，温和的褐色眼眸里流露出担忧，“你还好吗？”  
戴克再次眨眼，“没事，只是个噩梦。”  
说是噩梦，但梦境的内容远非如此。画面在剧烈晃动，他梦到西伯利亚冰原上被虐杀的同类，倒在冻结的血泊里皮开肉绽的半人半狼的尸体，还有非我族类的灰色利爪上往下滴着无辜者的血，一滴，两滴，砸在苍白的冰面上开出两朵鲜红的花。  
他梦到自己在嚎叫，却恐惧地发现得不到族人的回应。  
但戴克不会把这些说出口，也不会告诉索别斯基——即使对方是他的影子头狼，是他的伴侣。在狼人被迫融入人类社会之前，他们原本的语言都是粗犷而简略的，只有“吃”没有“品尝”，只有“死”没有“陨灭”，还是借用了人类的语言，才发展出了文字——否则他们该怎么在和平条约上签下自己的名字呢？  
所以，即使拥有了所谓系统的语言，他们仍吝啬于表达稍显细腻的情感。戴克也不例外。  
索别斯基果然没有追问下去，只是仍然没有打消忧虑的念头。他把戴克搂得更紧一些，仿佛怕对方趁着自己不注意会再次离开，就像十年前那样。十年前，作为最后几个未向人类文明妥协的族群之一，戴克所在的族群在危急时刻失去了自己的头狼——死于一场再寻常不过的族间斗争之中。失去了头狼的狼群岌岌可危，无数被拆散甚至灭族的祖先教训在他们耳边响起警号，逼促他们在分岔路口做出自己的选择。于是，索别斯基作为被先神随机选中的影子头狼，带领着剩下的族人与人类签订了和平条约，而族人们被迫分开，散落在全世界的各个城市之中。  
作为合约条款之一，母狼被允许带着自己未成年的孩子一起居住。按照狼人的最长寿命，当时未满27岁、只有20岁的戴克跟随着自己的母亲移居到了接纳他们的美国，而在戴克15岁的时候就被先神选中成为他伴侣的索别斯基未能见到戴克最后一面，就被强制遣送至了俄罗斯，从此便和自己的伴侣分开了。  
十年的强制期对于狼人来说也许算不上什么，但对于索别斯基而言，对戴克的怀念和爱最终从甜腻的蜜酒化成了一条条毒蛇，把他的大脑和心脏缠绕至窒息，再往抽搐的血管中注入令他在无数个不眠的夜晚里痛至骨髓的毒液。  
大大咧咧粗糙惯了的索别斯基从来都不知道自己可以想念另一个人到这种地步。  
于是强制期一过，他就迫不及待地跨越大洋来到已经成年了的戴克身边，并在头一天就把初经人事的戴克翻来覆去狠狠折腾了一晚上，还生怕对方在自己醒来之前又消失不见，就用粗壮的手臂和大腿禁锢住对方那疲软的身体，胆战心惊地一夜没有合眼。  
索别斯基从未如此惧怕过。  
当然，戴克在醒来后腰酸背痛，当年族群里敏捷的小战士现在连走路都不由自主地一瘸一拐，这让他对自己的伴侣又气又恼，恨不得在亲对方一口之后再揍上一拳。面对这些不痛不痒的抱怨，索别斯基甘之如饴。  
戴克靠近了些，把自己的头埋进索别斯基的颈肩处，那是专属于他的小窝。在他15岁刚刚学会分化出人形的时候，就喜欢以人类的姿势蜷缩在比他年长十三岁的索别斯基的怀里，尽管如果被头狼或者母亲发现的话，免不了一顿打骂（“戴克，你不能再像个小孩子一样黏着别人了。”“可我还没成年！”），但和自己的伴侣黏在一起天经地义，是先神们都乐意保护的传统。  
戴克悄悄嗅了嗅索别斯基，满意地发现那股混合着血和硝烟气息的味道仍存。他忍不住伸出舌头舔了一下近在咫尺的皮肉，下一秒就被索别斯基拎起了后颈。  
比他体型还要大上一圈的狼人出乎意料地没有谴责他，只是眯着一双眼睛，平日里醇厚的褐色虹膜染上了一丝猩红。他探究似的端详了一下开始不知所措的戴克，在薄薄的被单下，更年轻的狼人把脚掌贴在了索别斯基火热的小腿上慢慢摩擦，面上却是全然无辜的样子。索别斯基装作没有意识到对方挑逗的小伎俩，不经意地开口：“小孩，你知道自己牙出来了么。”  
“噌”的一下，戴克的双颊一下子红了个透底，一双湖绿色的眼睛瞪大了，不敢置信地用手摸了摸自己的犬齿。在狼人看来，只有幼崽才会情不自禁地显出狼人的特征——这简直是对成年狼的巨大侮辱。  
除非这头成年狼情动了。  
索别斯基二话不说，迅速翻身把还在懵逼的戴克压在身下，在稀薄的日光下，他那褐色的眼珠转变成了红黑色，终于爆裂出了一丝属于狼人的血性。他把手伸进戴克的拳击短裤一摸，嘴角扬起猖狂奸诈的笑容。  
“我会照顾好你的，我的伴侣。”他笑着施加更大的力量，压制住身下不停扭动挣扎的戴克。  
这时，窗外飘过一团巨大的灰黑色，云层边缘从下至上翻卷，随着缓慢的挪动在惨白的天际拖出一条棉絮般细碎的尾巴。戴克那从头顶冒出的狼耳弹动了一下，似乎是听到了水珠凝结的声音，但他无心顾及。顷刻间，未完全抽拢的百叶窗外面便下起了大雨。  
而屋内纠缠的两具肉体对此一无所知，满心只有彼此。


End file.
